gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Daemon Targaryen
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:The Dragon Demands/The History of House Targaryen. Part IV: The Dance of the Dragons page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! The Dragon Demands (talk) 21:55, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Don't use visual editor, use source editor. http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/House_Westerling?diff=109557&oldid=107076 Don't try to make headlines by using the center features and stuff: use "equals signs" to make levels of headlines. --The Dragon Demands (talk) 23:29, December 25, 2013 (UTC) War names in War Infobox Don't remove the names while editing, it leaves the title looking like this: --Gonzalo84 (talk) 02:36, January 24, 2014 (UTC) I don't do it intentionally, I go into the infobox and the title is gone and I don't know how to fix it -- Daemon Targaryen (talk) 09:36, January 23, 2014 (EST) Weird... to fix it is quite easy, all you gotta do is write: |name=Name of the War Image uploads Please be advised that all images uploaded to the Game of Thrones Wiki must be provided with relevant copyright information, including: the permission of the original author or artist, the most up-to-date license tag, and any specific categories to which the image belongs. The image of Balon Greyjoy you uploaded was not provided with this information, and is also extremely poor quality, and has therefore been deleted. Please let me know if you need any help with this in the future. Kind regards.-- 13:09, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Category adding Thanks for taking on the task of completing article categorization.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 15:26, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Characters of Westeros Once a character has been added to Characters of some region of the Westeros category, is not neccessary to add "from Westeros" category. Stop please.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 18:51, January 31, 2014 (UTC) :The block will last only 1 hour, I will unblock you now but please stop.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 19:05, January 31, 2014 (UTC) :To Gonzalo84, The Dragon Demands and to all other Users on this Wiki, I would like to formally apologize for my actions earlier today. I made a Stark Mistake; having good intentions while it leads to more trouble to you all. I thank you for not pulling a Joffrey and banning me from the site. I have learned from this experience and I hope that we can move forward and make is Wiki a better place for GOT fans. Thank you and again I am sorry. --Daemon Targaryen (talk) 12:09, January 31, 2014 (ECT) :Its ok, I only blocked you to stop that particular line of editing. It was always meant to be temporary because I understood from the start it was an honest mistake.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 16:49, February 1, 2014 (UTC) The Vale (Histories & Lore) Any source for your recent edit?--Gonzalo84 (talk) 23:49, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Do you know of a reliable YT downloading tool for free use? I need one to make screencaps.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 02:04, February 18, 2014 (UTC) :I use the print screen function and photoshop to make my screenshots.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 02:11, February 18, 2014 (UTC) ::...a useful stopgap measure, but I prefer that "hands on" feel and quality that one can only achieve with the real...product.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 02:13, February 18, 2014 (UTC) Histories & Lore quotes In general, as more of a guideline than a rule, we should try not to use quotes from the animated featurettes unless none are available from the TV show. The goal is accessibility, and the truth is, a shockingly large number of people don't watch the animated featurettes (i.e. much of my family watches the TV show, but adamantly doesn't bother to spend all of 2 hours in the past 2 years watching the "bonus 1 hour episode" of featurette material). The general points I'm trying to establish are: 1 - A TV quote supersedes an animated featurette quote in terms of importance, though: 2 - We might use a quote from the animated featuretes in spite of this, if it is very very good. For example, it is better to use as a page-header quote the points when "Maegor Targaryen" has been mentioned in on-screen dialogue from the TV series. Now this point also extends to all supplementary material like the HBO Viewer's Guides, etc., though I'd rank them even lower. The thing is that the Histories & Lore are very well done, and book fans love them, and I think they educate non-book fans very well and are quite accessible....but the sad truth is that many don't bother watching them. Again, this is variable: if something only got a stray namedrop in the TV series, but got introduced with a VERY good quote in the Histories & Lore, we'd prefer the animated quote. I mean, I don't think we've even heard the name "Florent" in TV dialogue before (their heraldry is around though, as is Selyse) - while the Histories & Lore gives a very good quote about it. Same thing with say, Visenya Targaryen: better to use Arya's TV quote about her, than a more accurate but more obscure quote from the animated featurettes. All of this is minor quibbles though, about page-header quotes: as with any other character, make a "Quotes" section if there's more than one good quote, such as for Maegor. Or at least, I think this sounds like a good plan.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 21:51, February 18, 2014 (UTC) Image Policy, part 2. I noticed on Jan 26th, our admin The Boy warned you about uploading images to the Game of Thrones website. Today, you have uploaded many images and NONE have been properly named. They also haven't been categorized or had a license and description added. We take this VERY seriously, so this will now become your 2nd warning. Please go back and adjust every single image you have downloaded, if not I will have to delete them...as it isn't the admin's job to go back over your forgetfulness. One more warning pertaining to images, we will have to block you for an extended period of time. Once again, here is our IMAGES policy for you to look over. I renamed, tagged, licensed and added a description to the crow promotional image...you can look at it as a guide if you wish. Reminder of what every image needs done: 1. Renamed 2. Categorized 3. Proper description of image. Where it came from, etc 4. License tagging 19:05, February 27, 2014 (UTC) ::The size of those images is apalling. At wicnet.com you can find all of them at a proper size.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 20:51, February 27, 2014 (UTC) :::I agree Gonzalo... I have a feeling he won't do anything to them. We probably should just delete them all and have someone else upload better copies. He basically just made more work for us. 20:54, February 27, 2014 (UTC) Rhaella and Aerys were brother and sister I noticed that you tried to reverse my edits on Daenerys, Rhaegar and Viserys' pages so I feel obliged to explain my edits so you don't try reversing them again. We list Cersei and Jaime as being Joffrey's mother/aunt or father/uncle so we can't pull a double standard with Daenerys or her siblings. Mandon (talk) 08:37, April 13, 2014 (UTC) I DO NOT appreciate you undoing my photo work for the Ser Pounce page without even asking. Please revert to the image I uploaded with corrected lighting. the original picture was obviously too dark. I apologize for the previous message but it is extremely frustrating when some one undoes my work without even mentioning it to me. Please note that i have taken the time and effort to corrected the photo on the ser pounce page. I brightened the image so that the cat was actually visible , removing the hard shadow on the previous picture it is still a complete representation of the original screenshot. My "Spoiler" Hello Daemon! Sorry, I hadn't the idea to "spoiler", but I don't think that I've really done this! I watch the TV series and try to read the books, and I think a lot of people do it this way. So they know what will happen in later books. Regards, --Exodianecross (talk) 13:13, June 5, 2014 (UTC) Could you please message me when you are done editing the "Assassination at the Tower of the Hand" page so I don't overwrite any of your improvements when I'm done editing? Thanks. -Iron Bank (talk) 23:04, June 16, 2014 (UTC) Please read immediately Please read this immediately: http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:WinterIscoming.net_is_plagiarizing_Game_of_Thrones_Wiki --The Dragon Demands (talk) 00:32, September 27, 2014 (UTC) Vote for new Bureaucrats The Wikia Staff said that even though Werthead is stepping down voluntarily, we need to have an open vote to determine who will now be promoted to Bureaucrat status. Please check it out: http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Vote_for_New_Bureaucrats --The Dragon Demands (talk) 20:38, October 13, 2014 (UTC) Census data Hello, I'm trying to get some census data about our editors: Have you read the books? If not, do you plan to read them eventually? If you are reading them, did you already start reading them before the TV series started, or did you start after the TV show began? If after they began, have you: finished yet? still trying to finish? Or, you're intentionally only reading one book at a time to match the pace of the TV series? (the last of which is really not a good idea because a given TV season will often pull a chapter or two from the next book, i.e. Jaime and Brienne at the end of Season 2 were the start of book 3). Thank you. --The Dragon Demands (talk) 23:28, October 24, 2014 (UTC) Connecticut event Don't know if this sounds fun: http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Sit_on_the_Iron_Throne_in_CT --The Dragon Demands (talk) 23:17, November 24, 2014 (UTC) Fan Studio Hi Daemon Targaryen, I tried emailing you the other week in regards to an exclusive opportunity; hopefully, it’ll be of interest! In conjunction with Telltale Games, Wikia will be working to create a unique experience for visitors of our Game of Thrones community, specifically the pages centered on the episodic Game of Thrones: A Telltale Game. I wanted to see if you'd be interested in joining us. I’m contacting select fans of both the HBO series and the Telltale Tale Games series to see if they’d like to help with this initiative, and your Wikia activity identifies you as a great prospect. Participation in the project will involve sneak peeks at upcoming episodes, exclusive access to game developers, and other great perks not available to the general public. Interested? If so, the first step is to join us in the Wikia Fan Studio -- the virtual environment where our project will take place. You should’ve already received an invitation to register; if you haven’t, please do let me know and one will be sent promptly. Even if you aren't interested in this particular project, registering with the Fan Studio will allow us to match you with other upcoming projects that could be a great fit! Remember, you’re never under any obligation to participate in a project, and the info you provide is kept in accordance with our privacy policy. And please do refer any other Wikia community members you think might be a fit for this program by passing along a link to their user page. We value your opinion and want to insure the best candidates are invited into this project. Let me know if you are interested or have any questions, Knakveey (talk) 00:18, January 16, 2015 (UTC) Appointing new Admins for Season 5 Please check this out: http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:GoTWiki_Small_Council_meeting_5:_Wild_Card_Day --The Dragon Demands (talk) 01:44, January 30, 2015 (UTC) :Well, what do you think?--The Dragon Demands (talk) 22:56, February 5, 2015 (UTC) :Just 1 question. What will be my responsibilities as an Admin? -- Daemon Targaryen (talk) February 5 2015.